Strip Poker
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: Allen manages to Get Lavi and Kanda to play strip poker with him...Omg What will happen! Rated M for well common sense, and from swearing. LaviXAllenXKanda.


I do not own D. Gray-man...But I Soooo wish I did, Anyways Enjoy =3

****

"How did I get myself dragged into this?" Kanda sighed and he placed down his cards. He was down to his boxers and he couldn't afford to lose.

"Full house" Allen grinned from ear to ear as he heard Kanda and Lavi groan at the same time.

"Come on Allen! You've completely stripped us down to nothing!" Lavi sighed, looking at Kanda seeing that they were both down to their boxers.

_Earlier that day..._

Wednesday, like any other ordinary day, I woke up to see the sun shining brightly into my eyes.

"Ah man I really need to learn to close the blinds before I go to bed". I rubbed my eyes then I heard a knocking at my door. I got up to open it to see Allen standing there.

"Hey Lavi, wow you just woke up?" He looked at my messy hair and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yea" I scratched the back of my head, "so what do you what?" I questioned him with curiosity written all over my face.

"Well I'm bored" Allen pushed me aside and walked into my room. Then I noticed he was dragging a passed out Kanda by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell Allen? What's did you do to Kanda?" I yelled at the white hair boy, who just laughed at my reaction.

"I hit him with one of Jerry's frying pans when he walked around the corner" He replied smiling and dragging poor Kanda over to the wall.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, which seemed to be a stupid question cause he looked at me funny. "I said I was bored and I had to in order be able to play with the both of you".

"Allen, you should have just asked him, cause now he'll defiantly be mad" I walked over to Kanda and looked at him square in the face. He started to stir and that cause me to jump back He opened his eyes slowly then blinked a few times.

"Where the fuck am I?" He looked around and saw me across the room and Allen sitting beside him. "What the hell is going on Bean-sprout?" Kanda glared at the boy and Allen just laughed. "Your in Lavi's room, BaKanda" Allen stood up and walked over towards the door. In one swift movement he broke off the door knob. I stared at him in disbelief, and Kanda looked even more pissed than before.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" we bother yelled at the sliver haired boy as he smiled.

"So you guys don't try to leave" Allen smirked and walked back to stand in between the both of us. "Now let's get started!" Allen said cheerfully and pulled out a deck of cards. Kanda and I both gawked at the boy with confusion written across our faces.

"You mean to tell me you locked us in here just so you could beat us at CARDS!" Kanda yelled standing up and attacking the boy. I forcefully pulled Kanda off Allen and he panted a bit.

"No, I locked us in here so we could play strip poker, BaKanda", Allen said with a smirk, making us look at him like he had two heads.

"There is no way I'm playing strip poker with a Bean-sprout, and a idiot rabbit" Kanda said with a glare towards me.

"Hey!" I said glaring back at him, "this wasn't my idea, Allen came in here with you passed out and--" I was cut off by Allen putting his hand over my mouth.

"You both shut up and play already,and besides there really isn't anything else to do, and it'll be fun!" Allen dropped his hand and sat on the floor. I looked at Kanda and he looked at me. I shrugged and Kanda rolled his eyes as we sat down to join our 'crazy friend'.

_Back to present time..._

I looked at Allen and the only thing he was missing was his normal red bow-tie.

"Well Yuu, I guess were going to have to lose the boxers", I said looking at Allen who had a huge smile on his face.

"Don't call me by my first name" and he looked at Allen too. We both stood up and prepared ourselves for the most idiotic thing we'll ever do in our lives. We pulled down our boxers and Allen just sat there and stared. It immediately got silent in the room. Allen stood up and unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Ahh Allen what are--" I was cut off by Kanda who attacked me with a sudden kiss. I gasped which caused me to open my mouth and a opening for Kanda's tongue to explore inside. I pushed him away and I looked at the two in shock. Allen who was down to his boxers also, and I had realized Kanda had pulled his up. I looked down and noticed that mine were still down. I quickly reached down to pull them up, but Kanda stopped me by grabbing onto my wrists.

"Lavi it's time for the real fun to start", Allen said as Kanda pushed me onto the bed. Allen walked over and got down between my legs.

"Allen do-" Again I was cut off by Kanda kissing me, this time with more passion into it. Allen grabbed on to my member and stuck the tip of it into my mouth. Swirling it around the tip of it with his tongue, I moaned into the kiss and that seemed to excite Allen a bit more. He put my whole member into his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Another moan escaped my mouth as Kanda kissed and sucked on my collar bone. I couldn't help but to feel aroused by their actions. Allen lifted his head and saw the look on my face. He smiled and continued to suck on my cock like it was a lollipop. He got up and Looked at Kanda who had looked up at the same instant.

"It's time we show Lavi what else we can do", and with that Allen had taken off his boxers, I could see that he was also aroused by the action that had just taken place. Kanda stuck his fingers in my mouth, "Suck" he said and I did as I was told. He took them out when they were completely soaked in saliva and went down to Allen. He stuck the first finger inside Allen's opening and shoved it in. Quickly his shoved in the second one, which caused Allen to moan sweetly as Kanda did so. Then he shoved in the final finger, spreading out Allen's entrance, causing him to moan even louder. Kanda did so a few times and then taking them out completely.

He lifted up Allen and placed him on top on my now harden cock. Allen slowly placed the tip of my member at his entrance as he slowly moved up and down on it.

"Go faster Allen!" Kanda yelled pushing the boy down hard on to me. Allen cried out and began to move faster and faster with each thrust, hitting his sweet spot each time. Kanda went behind me and pushed me on top of Allen, causing him to scream in pleasure. Kanda stuck his finger into my entrance and then a second one, I yelped in pain as he moved his fingers in a scissor like motion. He then shoved in the last one causing me to moan loudly. He took them out and I felt him place his member's tip at me entrance.

"Kanda don--" It was to late as he slammed his cock into me, I screamed as tears rolled out of the edges of my eyes. He went in and out at the same pace as I was doing to Allen. We both moan in pleasure as we both felt at our limits. Allen came and shortly afterwards I did too, He scrambled from out underneath me and Kanda turned me over, Slamming himself into me again.

"Ughh...Your...So tight La-Lavi" Kanda said between pants as his thrusted into me more rapidly.

"I I'm go-going to come" Kanda said, and I could feel the liquid coming out inside of me. He thrusted one more time and then rolled over to my side panting. I looked over at Allen to see that he was passed out. I pulled up the blanket to cover, him, myself and Kanda. I turned around and looked at Kanda who was staring at me.

"Was this your idea?" I questioned the raven hair boy who grinned.

"The poker and the door breaking was not" He said placing a hand on my cheek as I blushed responded to his actions. "And this?" I questioned again, being totally swept away in his dark colour eyes.

"Yes, I saw it in the Bean-sprouts eyes, and I decided not to let him have all the fun" He kissed the tip of my nose and my cheeks deepened in colour.

"I'm glad he did though" I said kissing his nose in return.

* * *

_My plan worked out perfectly! _Allen thought as he laid there pretending to be asleep. _Now their finally together...even though I had to do...that in order to make it happen. Lenalee is going to be so thrilled! _Allen smiled underneath the covers, while the two new lovers exchanged kisses until they fell asleep in each others arms.

The End

A/N: Mehh... I hope you readers enjoyed this... It's kinda really random but come on KandaXLaviXAllen what fangirl in their right mind would hate this? Hehehe R&R and thanks for reading. -Byees =3


End file.
